Sob outro olhar
by Sra. Black
Summary: Ela sempre foi orgulhosa demais para admitir que Helga não poderia ser analisada por um único prisma.


**Sob outro olhar**

Ela sempre foi orgulhosa demais para admitir que Helga não poderia ser analisada por um único prisma.

* * *

Quatro estandartes de cores diferentes – vermelho, verde, azul amarelo, essa era a ordem – estavam suspensos no ar, ondulando levemente sob as cabeças dos estudantes recém selecionados. Fixei o olhar em apenas um deles, o azul, o meu. Uma águia escura – _e de olhos cintilantes assim como os seus,_ Helga me completaria – permanecia altiva, fitando a tudo e a todos como se fossem criaturas insignificantes.

- Eu não olho para as pessoas desse jeito. – disse, apontando o animal com a cabeça.

Ouvi alguns risos, dois, para ser mais específica. Definitivamente, Godric e Salazar têm mentes e habilidades invejáveis, mas estou certa de que a maturidade não é o ponto forte deles. _Acredite_.

- Mas não pode negar que é muito parecido, mesmo que seus olhares tenham intenções diferentes. – Helga disse. Ela tem esse estranho _dom_, por falta de um termo melhor. Helga consegue unir e expor a opinião dela e dos outros, numa concessão simples e ao mesmo tempo arrojada, evitando discussões.

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram num reflexo instintivo de protesto. Porém, mais cedo do que esperaria minha expressão se suavizou. São tantas as perguntas que povoam minha mente agora...Francamente, como seu eu pudesse sequer olhar para alguém do jeito que a águia fez...Contudo...Seu eu parasse e analisasse a situação...Talvez, só _talvez_, Helga tivesse razão. Suspirei, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, voltando a olhar para o estandarte, me perdendo na imensidão azul que se estendia ali. Aquilo era tão... nostálgico.

**#Flashback**

A escuridão da noite invadia o castelo de pedra que, em menos de uma semana, transformar-se-ia em uma escola, o novo refúgio para as mentes bruxas. No último corredor do sétimo andar, duas sombras disformes se arrastavam (uma delas estranhamente azulada), e leves murmúrios podiam ser ouvidos.

- Eu ainda não entendo. – Rowena perguntou, franziu as sobrancelhas em desagrado.

- O que, Rowena? – a voz de Helga soou pelo corredor vazio.

- Bem, lembra-se de hoje à tarde, quando nos reunimos para decidir o critério de seleção dos alunos?

- Sim. Obviamente você está um pouco, surpresa, digamos assim, com o critério que eu adotei.

- A falta dele, você quis dizer. – um leve tom autoritário escapou pelos lábios da morena.

Helga apenas sorriu, parando repentinamente de andar.

- Ah, Rowena, eu compreenderia se Godric ou Salazar não tivessem entendido, mas _você_? Justo você? Não sei quem é, mas quero saber o que fez com a minha amiga! – ela riu. – É algo tão simples. – ela confessou em um sussurro.

- Claro que é simples. – o tom de voz da morena mudara de autoritário para revoltado. – Simplesmente decidiu se contentar com o _resto_, os que não foram selecionados para as outras casas. Francamente, não entendo como não pode ter pelo menos alguma exigência sobre o perfil de seus futuros estudantes.

Ravenclaw não podia distinguir nada além do som da sua voz e a da amiga; caso pudesse veria que os lábios sorridentes da outra se transformaram numa linha de resignação.

- Já que não consegue subentender o que eu fiz, vou te explicar. – Helga respirou fundo.- Tanto você, quanto Salazar e Godric queriam estudantes com qualidades específicas de destaque, como a inteligência, a coragem, a astúcia. Eu posso ver perfeitamente o porquê de tais escolhas: vocês gostariam de passar seu conhecimento não só a todos os alunos da nossa escola, mas também a estudantes com características pessoais semelhantes a suas. Porém, eu não tenho uma característica específica que me destaque. Não tenho tanto sangue frio quanto Godric, minha mente não é tão aberta quanto a sua, e nem sou a mais perspicaz entre nós quatro. Isso não significa que eu não tenha outras características bem, ou melhor, desenvolvidas em mim do que vocês. Desde pequena - e sabe disso mais do que qualquer um, Rowena - eu não fui ensinada a ser exímia em algo, para buscar reconhecimento, ao contrário de vocês. Diferencio-me dos demais bruxos e feiticeiras por ser exímia em habilidades que, na atual conjuntura, estão sendo menosprezadas. Meus estudantes terão mais do que apenas uma característica marcante, e será meu dever ensiná-los a moldá-las, aperfeiçoá-las, para que futuramente possam testar seu potencial da forma mais completa e intensa possível. Sou a mais justa, fiel, sincera, prestativa e paciente de nós quatro. Mas não existe uma única palavra que possa me descrever, e mesmo que eu encontrasse uma não a usaria. Sabe por quê?

- Me diga, por favor. – foi a única coisa que Rowena conseguiu dizer, em meio aquela situação.

- Caso eu fizesse isso, estaria dizendo aos meus alunos que deveriam se destacar apenas por uma coisa, uma habilidade, uma vocação, um interesse. Seria o mesmo que impor limites a eles. – Helga parou por um segundo, tomando fôlego e completando com palavras ditas lentamente: - Não quero que eles sejam analisados por apenas um prisma.

Passaram-se alguns segundos, minutos, provavelmente uma hora, ou quem sabe até mais. Ambas as feiticeiras não tinham certeza, principalmente Ravenclaw. Esta se culpou internamente por ter subestimado a amiga. Sorriu, dirigindo-se ao quarto. Se pudesse guardar alguma imagem daquela conversa em sua mente, seria o vestido azul de Helga flutuando poucos centímetros acima do chão.

**#Fim do Flashback**

Ainda sem desviar o olhar, contraí meus lábios. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que está acostumada a cometer enganos facilmente, mas aquela conversa provou que eu estava inteiramente _errada_ sobre ela, que pôde ver numa simples omissão de palavras os sentimentos dos alunos refletidos em seus ideais.

Caso ela ouvisse o que estou pensando agora, certamente ficaria reconfortada, e não surpresa, como no dia seguinte a minha lembrança.

**#Flashback**

- Por que essa mudança repentina? – Helga indagara a morena, enquanto caminhavam por entre as estantes da biblioteca.

- Eu não esqueci o que disse ontem. Bem, após aquela conversa, não encontrei uma maneira eficaz o bastante para lhe dizer à reação que suas palavras tiveram em mim. Então, resolvi mostrar a você Helga, que a partir de hoje, farei meu máximo para pôr em prática o seu ideal. Durante a noite pensei em algo que eu pudesse ter visto noite passada, como símbolo para representar essa renovação, mas estava tão escuro feito breu...E a única coisa reconhecível naquela noite que me lembrei foi do seu vestido, minha amiga. Era azul. Por esse motivo que adotei essa cor para o emblema da minha casa.

Helga olhou demoradamente para Rowena. Entreabriu os lábios, como se estivesse cogitando a hipótese de fazer uma pergunta. Fecho-os e avançou na direção da outra. Abraçou-a.

**#Fim do Flashback**

Ela sabe como eu sou... geniosa. Teimosa. Cabeça dura. Não, _orgulhosa_ é a palavra certa. Eu sou orgulhosa demais para admitir que estou errada. Porém, admitir meu engano foi, estranhamente, recompensador. Afinal, _é errando que se aprende, _não é mesmo?

Pela primeira vez, desviei meus olhos do azul, e mirei o amarelo intenso ao meu lado.

Helga tinha, _definitivamente,_ razão. Nem ela, nem seus alunos, nem qualquer outra pessoa pode ser analisada por um único prisma.

* * *

**N/A: **Fic feita para o I Chall de Casas do 6V.


End file.
